


Diving right into you

by RiikkaEmilyh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Locker Room, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiikkaEmilyh/pseuds/RiikkaEmilyh
Summary: Sehun and Junmyeon are having a blast after certain Busted shooting
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 12





	Diving right into you

The cast for Busted had just finished another scene. This time Sehun was diving in ocean to get the important clues related to the mission. Besides making a cameo role, Junmyeon had also stayed in the shooting area cheering Sehun. He thought that his boyfriend mastered the diving scene perfectly, no other could have done it better. 

Besides his great acting skills, Junmyeon was loving the outfit Sehun wore. Yes it was a simple diving suit, but his broad shoulders looked sexy as well as his whole figure, especially his thighs and ass. Junmyeon had hard fo cusing on the scene since Sehun made him feel things he never knew a man in a diving suit could. But Oh Sehun had always been full of surprises.

After Sehun’s scene was ready, it was time for a lunch break. Sehun went right in the locker room to change his clothes. He wasn’t aware of the fact that Junmyeon was coming a little after him. Just when Sehun was about to open his locker, Junmyeon hugged him from behind tightly. Sehun was surprised but hummed when he realized it was his lover after all. He also got horny very quickly since Junmyeon’s boner was touching his ass. 

“Wow Sehun. You don’t know how good your acting skills has gotten. And this outfit of yours, it’s perfect on you. So sexy, showing you just perfectly. I can’t get enough, you made me feel so freaking good.” Junmyeon whispered while he sat down and placed Sehun to sit down on his crotch

“Talk about yourself. Your tight suit got me feel things immediately when you came to the shooting. I might have not shown it, but it was hard to focus on the scene because of you hottie.” Sehun whined and rubbed himself on Junmyeon’s boner.

That was the action that made Junmyeon sure it was okay to take it further. He started to kiss Sehun madly which lead them to make out. Moans and kisses were shared and it became so hot that Junmyeon was quickly undressing Sehun from his diving suit. At the same time Sehun unbuttoned Junmyeon’s pants and boxers just enough that he felt his dick jump right at his ass. 

Junmyeon got the diving suit lowered just enough for the fun. He wasn’t saying anything before he was already pushing inside Sehun’s tight hole. Sehun wasn’t prepared so it did hurt a little but he made sure he was okay after giving a deep kiss on Junmyeon’s lips and was riding like there was no tomorrow. Moaning couldn’t be stopped.

“Aah fuck! So good, you’re so good to me!” Sehun moaned

“Talk about yourself, damn!” Junmyeon moaned as well, he felt he was cumming in any second at this point.

“Aah cumming, I’m cumming Sehun!” Junmyeon screamed and came inside Sehun’s hole.

“Aaah fuck Junmyeon!” Sehun whined, he was seeing stars and felt so good while he was being filled.

They rested for a while and were cuddling as well, just sharing kisses and hugs. Suddenly they saw the clock and realized something: Lunch break was ending in 2 minutes. That made them laugh like crazy.

“I can’t believe we fucked the whole lunch break!” Sehun laughed.

“Wow me either. But I enjoyed regardless.” Junmyeon laughed while kissing Sehun’s cheek.

“Me too, thank you for coming. I couldn’t have finished all those scenes without you.” Sehun said and gave a kiss on Junmyeon’s forehead.

“I’m always here for you. Just so you know tomorrow I’m free so I’d love to come again if it’s okay.” Junmyeon whispered after giving Sehun another kiss and then started to put his pants on.

“That sounds lovely. Thank you dear.” Sehun smiled and started to change clothes as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Busted Season 3 where Sehun is wearing a diving suit since he looked hot af


End file.
